


Loved you first

by minminyeol (arden_hyacinth)



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, highschool!au, posted on aff on 2 sep 2016, probably fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 01:46:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10821156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arden_hyacinth/pseuds/minminyeol
Summary: Taekwoon is giving Hakyeon reassurance regarding his insecurity





	Loved you first

**Author's Note:**

> um hi, i just hv an acc here recently so i figured why not post it here too. i dont really think it's good, but anw so here it is hope you'll like it :)

Jung Taekwoon started mentally listing all of the things he’d done wrong in his life when he was dragged into the art room by the other four. He wasn’t even a student from art department. And no, he hadn’t the slightest intention of joining the art club either. He can’t even draw a stick figure properly, for goodness’ sake. Jaehwan definitely has his ways on getting people bent on his requests, and to think that boy is actually younger than Taekwoon but he acted like a middle aged woman some time. (read: most of the times)

These four initially weren’t his group circle since most of them were from different departments in the school. Not to mention with various interest too, but somehow the six of them managed to develop a strong bond throughout their friendship. As soon as they made themselves comfortable in the art room they started playing games (a bit childish games if you asked Taekwoon) but he joined anyway. Taekwoon could never be as hyperactive as them, yes he was occasionally loud, but their kind of loud were beyond bars. But Jung Taekwoon is always grateful for them, including that one person that wasn’t together with them now.

Well, to be honest that one person was mainly the reason why Taekwoon willingly let himself be dragged by the others. Jaehwan self-declared a sleepover for all of them at his beach house this weekend. No objections were heard from them because why would one ever disagree at Lee Jaehwan? He was always right. Now, they were currently waiting for that one person since classes ended at noon for them. That person named Hakyeon; Cha Hakyeon, his boyfriend.

Taekwoon still managed a blush thinking of his boyfriend even though they’ve been together for almost a year already. Nobody expected them to be together at first, since Taekwoon had always rejected all the confessions he received from other students. Being the captain of their school’s soccer team, displaying skilful moves on the field, added with his enticing looks, he definitely attracted boys and girls in their school.

One day out of nowhere he received a confession from Hakyeon and he swiftly accepted, as for why he accepted nobody else knew. But other students were somehow calmly accepting that Taekwoon was off the market, and most supporting them. Hongbin said because they make a good couple, a popular one too at that, and Taekwoon like to think so too. Cha Hakyeon is an exuberant dancer, a dance prodigy, the pride of dance department just as Jung Taekwoon is in the sports department.

Actually, all six of them are considered popular in their school. The fantastic duo of music department, Kim Wonshik writes aspiring lyrics aside from being an excellent rapper, and Lee Jaehwan (though most of the times acting sassy) owns a honey-like voice that gets you goosebumps. Also, Lee Hongbin of art department known for his impressive skills in photography be it school’s events or national competition. And there’s Han Sanghyuk from science department, despite his playful attitude he’s the model student, always number one on his grade, favoured by the teachers and peers. Perfect example of that one mother’s friend’s son you always hear about.

“Hyung, is Hakyeon hyung okay lately? I mean, he seems burdened and we thought--” Hongbin’s voice broke Taekwoon’s train of thought.

“What about Hakyeon?” Taekwoon cut Hongbin’s sentence at the mention of his boyfriend.

“You know hyung, the last time you said Hakyeon hyung’s name he--” Jaehwan interrupted, suddenly being aware of his surroundings.

“Taekwoonnie” the voice coming from the door of art club and Taekwoon doesn’t have to turn his back to recognise the owner of the voice. Heck, he’d known the voice everywhere even in his sleep.

“—appeared out of nowhere. Yeap, like that” Wonshik finishes Jaehwan’s sentences, since Jaehwan is in awe of what just happened. Apparently, Hongbin and Sanghyuk are too.

Taekwoon however was only half listening to Wonshik since he got an important matter at hands, or more accurately, his lap. Hakyeon claimed his spot on Taekwoon’s lap the moment he entered the art room, not that Taekwoon ever minded. “You still love me right, Taekwoonnie?” Hakyeon his face hid in the crook of Taekwoon’s neck so it came out muffled, but the others heard it nonetheless. This surprised them, especially Taekwoon.

“Why are you asking me like that Hakyeonnie?” Taekwoon can smell the scent of shampoo on Hakyeon’s hair, he must have showered after his dance practice just now. Hakyeon just shrugged contemplating on answering. “Am I too clingy with you, Taekwoonnie?” Taekwoon was getting worried, Hakyeon sunk his face deeper into his neck.

“Is that why you said you were always busy lately Hakyeonnie?” Taekwoon asked after he failed to get Hakyeon to look at him, Hakyeon’s resistance was strong. “Maybe” Hakyeon whispered quietly. That was actually partially true, they knew Hakyeon has a regional dance competition in two weeks so his schedules got a little packed. Apart from that, Taekwoon realized that Hakyeon was somehow kinda avoiding him in school, he didn’t point out since he thought Hakyeon might be tired with all those practices. But obviously that wasn’t the main case now.

“Where did you come up with all this Hakyeonnie?” Taekwoon asked, not missing the concerned looks the other four was giving. There was a pregnant pause before Hakyeon answered. “Last week, I overheard them. They said you don’t actually love me. That you acted nice with me in school only because other students were watching. And---I don’t know” Taekwoon frowned because who would’ve come up with something as ridiculous as that? But from the sound of that Taekwoon could tell Hakyeon was on the verge of crying, and that was enough to break Taekwoon’s heart.

“Why didn’t you tell me earlier Hakyeonnie?” Taekwoon asked. “Because I don’t want to worry you, you might feel burdened if I’m clinging to you every time” Yet, Hakyeon didn’t realize that Taekwoon was more worried if Hakyeon was not okay. Taekwoon took a deep breath before talking. “Is that so? But can you at least let me look at your face now Hakyeonnie? Please, baby?” Hakyeon hesitated for a moment before Taekwoon cupped his face so he can properly look at Hakyeon.

Hakyeon’s expression was clouded, his eyes were glistening with tears. Taekwoon knew immediately that Hakyeon was extremely bothered by all these thoughts. They had probably affected Hakyeon’s confidence so much to be feeling this insecurity. He thought that it was unnecessary for Hakyeon to feel like this but still Taekwoon was set on giving Hakyeon the assurance he needed.

“Poor my baby has suffered alone. I don’t know how they got that into your pretty head, but that was absolutely absurd. If I was just acting nice with you in school, would I spend almost every weekends with you?” Hakyeon shook his head and Taekwoon continued. “Hell, my family even wants you to move in with us if that’s even possible. I’m starting to think that you’re their favourite son now. And if I don’t love you would you think I’d call you every night just to listen to your voice when we’d see each other the next day?” Hakyeon shook his head again.

“So you really love me?” Hakyeon asked in a slow voice, lips pouting and Taekwoon sighed in frustration, he thought what he just said was an obvious answer.  “Of course I do and I can’t imagine myself being in love with someone else, not now and I think not ever. I love you, Cha Hakyeon”, Taekwoon said, eyes locked with Hakyeon’s and he saw a smile carved into Hakyeon’s face, cheeks hinting a pinkish hue.

“I love you too, Jung Taekwoon” Hakyeon replied shortly and Taekwoon just nodded smiled lovingly, because he knew always. Hakyeon wrapped his arms around Taekwoon’s neck, leaning close to him. Taekwoon secured one hand around Hakyeon’s waist, the other free hand rubbing Hakyeon’s back, offering comfort to Hakyeon. It seemed to work because a moment later Taekwoon felt Hakyeon’s breaths turned to a steady rhythm. “He falls asleep” Taekwoon said to the other four, and they immediately sighed in relief.

“I’m glad Hakyeon hyung is okay. But how do you do that, hyung?” Wonshik was the first to ask, and Jaehwan, Hongbin and Sanghyuk nodded in agreement. “Do what?” Taekwoon asked to the four who were eagerly waiting for an answer.

“Well, that. How Hakyeon hyung always appear right after you said his name. I mean we all know dance department is like few blocks away from art department” Hongbin spoke up, and Taekwoon was almost scared seeing the other three when they nodded simultaneously.

“I don’t know either” Taekwoon answered but a smile creeped on his face. He thought it was a special thing he had with Hakyeon, something like a telepathic sense between them. Something that only both of them shared with each other.

“You love Hakyeon hyung so much” it was a statement from Sanghyuk, but Taekwoon felt the need to respond. “Yes, I do, so much” Taekwoon fixed the strands of hair covering Hakyeon’s sleeping face, and Sanghyuk shot a knowing smile.

Majority of their school, if not most, knew that Hakyeon was the first one to fall in love with Taekwoon, since Hakyeon confessed first and all that. But nobody ever known that it was Taekwoon who fell for Hakyeon months back before Hakyeon’s confession, or so Taekwoon thought. Because one day Han Sanghyuk randomly approached him (that time Taekwoon didn’t even knew who he was), saying he knew about the crush Taekwoon was harbouring on Hakyeon. Taekwoon swore that boy was too smart, too observant for his own good.

Taekwoon first saw Hakyeon at the school junior dance competition, where he was doing the closing performance. Minho, his soccer teammate kept asking him to go together to support Minho’s boyfriend Taemin, who was a participant of the competition, which Taekwoon reluctantly agreed. He didn’t know what made him feel attracted to Hakyeon then, maybe on how sharp and accurate Hakyeon’s dance steps were, or maybe Hakyeon’s expressions on stage was so in character it pulled Taekwoon to him. In short, Taekwoon was mesmerised seeing Hakyeon on stage, and since then Hakyeon slowly occupied his mind.

Since then, Taekwoon took the long way back after his soccer practices, passing through the dance department, trying to catch a glimpse at Hakyeon. Luckily, none of his teammates seemed to notice at that time, because Taekwoon was always the last person to leave, as their captain.  And lucky for him too at that time Sanghyuk didn’t threatened him regarding his feelings for Hakyeon, saying that Taekwoon’s secret was safe with him. Taekwoon was glad because he was too shy to confess to Hakyeon. But Taekwoon still remember the smirk on Sanghyuk’s face back then, as if he would run right away and told Hakyeon everything. Oh, it was terrifying.

“I’ve known you longer than the others do hyung, but I think this is the first time I’ve seen you showing affection to someone in front of everyone, even though it’s just us” Hongbin spoke up, and Taekwoon thought he was about to get startled seeing Sanghyuk, Wonshik and Jaehwan nodded in sync for the nth time. But Taekwoon chuckled instead this time. He was always scolded by his sister for not being affectionate to his family, like any other sons would. “I know. It’s amazing how love makes you do things you never think you’d do”

Hongbin just nodded in understanding. Well, of course he understood that. Sanghyuk made him realised that quite a long time ago. That’s the reason Hongbin and Sanghyuk ended up together and still going strong. Sanghyuk knew too. That’s why he slid his hand into Hongbin’s, giving it a light squeeze and Hongbin in turn kissed his cheek.

Jaehwan and Wonshik, well they thought of telling them about the sleepover plan for this weekend, but figured they had time to do it later. Right now all of them are treasuring the people they loved most. And nothing is absolutely wrong with doing just that. 


End file.
